Will It Ever End?
by Blackinnon-4-Ever
Summary: Their lives were bound together from the beinning - even if they didn't know it at first. The story of how they never gave up, even when it seemed like the world was going to end. Pairing; JP/LE SB/MM and some eventual RL/DM. All characters belong to JK Rowling. Please R&R. Rated T for swearing


**A/N This is just something that has been going round in my head for a while, I may continue it or I may not. Please tell me what you think and whether I should carry on with this or not.**

**Disclaimer - If I owed any of these characters, none of them would have died. The credit for these characers goes to the wonderful Jo x**

**Please R&R**

**_Molteaser x_ **

* * *

_Cool wind blows back my hair at night_  
_Feels like summer, kind of feels all right_  
_With my love, I lie back in the sun_  
_Look at all the people chasing time, on the run_  
_I hear laughter in the raging sea_  
_Voices on the wind are calling out to me_  
_Deep inside, so wild and free_  
_Music in my heart, the fire inside of me_  
_All night long you turn me on and baby you're the one_  
_Till the days of summer, till the days of summer_

_- Days of Summer, Paisley Brain Cells_

* * *

Chapter One – The Feel of Summer

"That's a joke!" Marlene McKinnon exclaimed. "I cannot believe you just did that! Anyone within a ten mile radius could see that what you did was a form of cheating!"

Sirius Black smirked at her triumphantly from the other side of a small coffee table. "I really doubt that McKinnon." He said. "They'd have to have remarkable eyesight to see this chess board from that distance."

James Potter, sitting in between the two competitors snorted with laughter. He immediately tried to cover it up with a cough when Marlene glared at him.

"Very funny Black," Marlene snapped, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "But I didn't think cheating was a typical Gryffindor trait – it sound like more of a Slytherin one if you ask me."

"Who's asking you!" Sirius shot back, instantly firing up. "And how exactly did I cheat?"

"You tried to distract me so _he _–" she pointed a finger at James who looked nervous "Switched the Queen with the Pawn. Don't think I didn't notice."

"Chill out McKinnon, it's just a chess game." Sirius laughed.

"Trying to kiss me isn't part of a chess game." Marlene retorted.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it!" Sirius sang.

Marlene made a disgusted noise and stood up. "I'm not one of your blonde bimbos Black."

"You're blonde." Sirius pointed out annoyingly.

Marlene snorted. "Oh, well spotted!" and she stalked into the kitchen.

James watched her go then turned to Sirius, shaking his head. "Your ego will be the death of you one day Padfoot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." James replied, following Marlene out of the living room and into the large kitchen.

James Potter was a tall sixteen year old with sun-darkened skin, messy black hair that never lay flat and glasses that perched on the bridge of his nose from which a pair of hazel brown eyes looked out.

His best friend and brother in all but blood, Sirius Black on the other hand was taller than James by just a few centimetres. Sirius was carelessly handsome with black hair that flopped casually into his face, high cheekbones and eyes that were a peculiar shade of grey.

Sirius and James had been as thick as thieves together since the day they'd met but even Sirius' friendship with James didn't go back as far as Marlene's with James. She and James had been best friends ever since their parents had attended the same party together. James and Marlene had grown up in each other's company and were so close; they considered each other as family.

Right now, Sirius and Marlene were both staying at James' house for a few weeks of the summer holidays.

Marlene was tall but only so she came up to James' shoulder. She had a willowy figure, long blond hair that was slightly wavy, a round face and light blue eyes. At that moment she was leaning on the side and talking to Mrs Potter.

The moment Sirius entered the room Marlene shot him a death glare.

Sirius sighed heavily. "I've told you before Lena – if you take your eye off the game, you'll lose it."

"And I've told you before to quit calling me that!" Marlene countered.

"Alright, alright!" Sirius said, perching on the table. "I hear you McKinnon."

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, what have you been up to?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Why-do-you-always-think-it's-me?!" Sirius said all in one breath, clutching his heart dramatically.

"Because it always is you honey." Mrs Potter replied, turning away from him.

Sirius shrugged and hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the small table in the centre of the kitchen.

"Mrs P. Is it ok if I leave this afternoon?" Marlene asked suddenly. "It's not that I don't like staying here, but Remus and Peter will be here soon and I'm expected at Lily's this evening."

"Not to worry dear." Mrs Potter said, patting her arm gently. "It's been a pleasure having you here as always. You go and start packing now."

Marlene smiled at her, glanced apologetically at James and then walked out of the room.

"I'm blaming this on you Padfoot." James growled, turning to face his best friend.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, an all-too-innocent expression plastered all over his face.

"You shouldn't have kissed her."

"I didn't." Sirius retorted. "I _tried_ to kiss her."

"And now she's leaving." James said, rolling his eyes at Sirius' unique sense of righteousness.

"Ohhhhh I understand now! _Jamesie doesn't want to give Lena up to Lilyflower._ Don't worry Prongs, despite the fact she might try, Evans won't be able to poison Lena away from you." Sirius' eyes took on a different glint and he rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Cheer up, she's been here over a week. Mooney and Wormy are arriving this afternoon! The Marauding can beg –" he broke off when he caught Mrs Potter's eye.

~O~O~O~O~

Three hours later, two more boys had joined the Potter household.

Remus Lupin, a lanky boy with sandy hair that fell into his eyes which were a amber colour and a couple of deep scars over his face was bent over a guitar, strumming quietly while Peter Pettigrew who was short, blonde and had small watery eyes and slightly buck teeth lay on the floor, building a card house out of a pack of Exploding Snap cards.

Marlene strolled into the living room wearing a light blue t-shirt and denim shorts, her light hair pulled back into a ponytail. She surveyed them all for half a second before saying brightly "James, I'm going to head off now."

James jumped up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug which Marlene returned with a laugh.

"Bye Marley," he muttered. "Say 'hi' to Lily for me will you?"

Marlene scoffed, letting go of him and stepping back. "Not going to happen James." She turned to face Sirius who stuck his hand out.

Marlene shook it good naturedly. "Always a pleasure Black." She said. "Now let go you git!"

Sirius laughed. "See you on the train McKinnon."

Rolling her eyes, Marlene turned to face Remus and Peter. "See you at school Lupin, Pettigrew." She said, nodding her farewell. Before either of them could reply though, she spun on her heel and waltzed out of the room.

They heard the front door close and the sound of the Knight Bus coming and going before anyone spoke.

"Why don't I get first name privileges?" Remus asked into the silence.

"Because it's McKinnon's way of showing affection..." Sirius said, sighing contentedly and leaning back in his seat.

"But she doesn't call James 'Potter'" Peter said from his spot on the floor. His face looked confused.

"Exactly!" Sirius announced triumphantly, closing his eyes and smiling at his own logic.

Peter's expression, if anything, grew even more confused.

~O~O~O~O~

It was evening by the time that Marlene reached Lily's house and the warm summer sun was just low in the sky above the rooftops and gardens of East London.

The first person she saw when she arrived was her best friend, Dorcas Meadowes, standing in Lily's garden, smoking.

Dorcas was a small witch of muggle parentage but nobody could ever say that she was of a lower status than any pureblood without getting the shit beaten out of them. She was what some people called 'Sirius Black's female equal'; she had dated nearly as many people as he had and had a crap relationship with her parents.

At the minute, Dorcas was wearing a long sleeved shirt that cut below the shoulders and was emblazoned with the words 'New York Baby!' across the front as well as a pair of close fitting jeans. Her long curly brown hair was pulled over one shoulder and her brown eyes stared out over the road absentmindedly.

"Hey, well look who it is! Back from flaming America and brown as a piece of burnt toast!" Marlene called.

"_Marlene McKinnon_.." Dorcas replied slowly. "Back from hell!"

"Hell?" Marlene asked indignantly, dropping her bags down by her feet.

"It's what Lily likes to refer Potter's house to." Dorcas said shrugging.

Marlene laughed then eyed the cigarette in Dorcas' hand. "Does Lily know your smoking in her backyard right now?"

"Nope." Dorcas said, popping the 'p' with her lips. "She's inside having a raging argument with _darling_ Petunia right now." She offered Marlene one along with a lighter.

"Oh dear..." Marlene muttered, holding the cigarette between her lips and lighting it up.

"So what's happened?" Dorcas asked curiously. "We weren't expecting you till tomorrow."

"Nothing's happened." Marlene said. "Just don't tell James that I left early. He thinks this is all arranged." She blew out a cloud of smoke and watched as it vanished into thin air.

"Should you have arranged it?" Dorcas asked. ""Why _are_ you early? Thought you loved spending time with Potter."

"I do!" Marlene insisted. "I just couldn't stand to be in the same house as Black any longer – it's like he lives there or something!"

"I've heard his parents are twats." Dorcas said fairly. "Well I know what it's like to have a shit family." She spoke lightly but Marlene wasn't convinced.

"So what did he do?" Dorcas asked curiously after a few second of silence.

Marlene scowled. "He tried to kiss me to win a chess game – how low is that?"

Dorcas spluttered a laugh, dropping her cigarette onto the ground and stamping it out. "I wouldn't know Marls; if someone as hot as Black tried to kiss me, I don't think I'd push them away."

"I know you wouldn't." Marlene grumbled.

"I'd watch out." Dorcas waned quietly. "I wouldn't let Lily catch you smoking right after she's almost burned the bloody house down."

"Good thinking." Marlene muttered, stamping out her cigarette just as the front door opened and a girl of medium height with long red hair came stomping out into the garden. Lily was wearing a checked top with frayed denim shorts and converse. She was also scowling darkly. However, when she caught sight of Marlene, her expression brightened considerably.

"Hey Marls!" she called.

"Heya Lily." Marlene said, embracing her friend. "You're in a good mood I see."

Lily huffed angrily. "Petunia's boyfriend is the most obnoxious, fat git I've ever met!"

"Worse than Potter?" Dorcas asked cheekily.

"Don't push your host Meadowes!" Lily growled, pointing at her.

Dorcas just laughed. "Oh Lily," she said, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "You poor, confused girl."

Lily pushed Dorcas' arms away as Marlene laughed.

"I am not confused!"

"Bullshit!" Marlene said carelessly. "You claim that you hate James and yet you barely shut up about him."

"That is – _that is not true!"_ Lily spluttered indignantly. "I'll get you for that Marlene!" she aimed a swipe at her friend but Marlene dodged it easily.

"Never try and hit a Quidditch player Lils!" Dorcas called. "They're way to quick for your slow butt!"

Marlene and Lily both stopped and stared at her.

"What?" Dorcas asked, her smile fading instantly.

"Did she just say '_butt'?" _Lily asked Marlene.

"I think she did." Marlene said. "She's become American!" and Marlene burst out laughing.

Shouting insults at the pair of them, Dorcas chased Marlene and Lily back into the house, all three of them shrieking with laughter.

~O~O~O~O~

_[HALF A WEEK LATER]_

"I wish you didn't have to go Pads." James said quietly.

"So do I." Sirius replied. His usually mischievous face had darkened into a gloomy that seemed to spread through all the occupants of the Potter's living room.

Mrs Potter gave Sirius a tight hug. "Maybe we can meet up to go to Diagon Alley together."

"Yeah," Sirius said quietly. "I'd like that. Cheers Mrs P."

"Look after yourself son." Mr Potter said kindly, giving Sirius a pat on the shoulder.

Sirius just nodded and hoisted his bag higher onto his shoulder, turning to face James.

"See you soon Padfoot." James said, giving his friend a hug before letting go and allowing Sirius to step into the fireplace.

"Bye Prongs." Sirius said. He took a deep breath, said clearly "number twelve, Grimmuald Place!" threw the floo powder into the fire at his feet and vanished in a burst of green flames.

There was a tense silence.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Mrs Potter asked worriedly.

"I don't know mum." James replied. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her about this. "I really just don't know."


End file.
